i find my strength in you
by tachimukawaii
Summary: a bunch of reader x inazuma characters oneshots bc i fell in love with this anime again. Rated T for the languages in some chapters lmao
1. one

**Kidou Yuuto**

"I'm sorry for having you do this for me," you say as you put down your bag on the empty chair beside you. "You don't _have_ to do it – I mean, I could just ask someone else to tutor me."

During the past week, you happened to fail two of your physics tests. It wasn't like you did it on purpose, though. Since you were a member of the volleyball club, it was difficult to balance academics and club activities equally. As a result, the physics teacher decided to ask Kidou Yuuto to tutor you in physics before your make up tests start the following week.

The idea of tutorials didn't really bother you, but the problem was that you didn't really know how to make a conversation with someone you weren't familiar with, especially _that _Kidou. Well, yeah, you know him because he's in the same class as you are, and for being a member of the soccer club, but that was it. Part of you hoped that he'd politely refuse the teacher's proposal about the tutorials and you'd find someone else to tutor you.

"No, it's fine." Kidou says and gives you a small grin and sits down on the chair across you. "Besides, today I don't have any soccer practice and it'd be nice to spend my after-school hours studying. So what do you need help on? Do you want to review on your past exams and I'll help you on your wrong answers?"

You nod in reply, stay quiet because you didn't know what else to do or say, and pull out the two exam papers with failing grades and reluctantly hand them to the boy in front of you, expecting him to laugh at your paper, say something like, _'You're so stupid! You can't even answer these kinds of questions?'_ and make fun of you. But instead, he gives you an encouraging thumbs-up.

"Why are you giving me a thumbs-up?" You nervously ask. "Aren't you going to make fun of my score or something?"

Kidou gives you a questioning look. "Why would I do that? Do I look like the kind of guy to make fun of other people?"

His tone didn't sound like he was offended by what you said, but his question embarrasses you and you immediately look down at your hands lying on your lap. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to think like that. It's just that my friends would do those things to me whenever they manage to get a higher score than I do."

"I see," he says. "But I'm not like your friends, and just so you know, I like helping people out when they're in a pinch, so don't worry because I'll do my best to help you get a good score on the make-up test."

You give him a small smile. "Thank you, and um, I'll do my best too so that I wouldn't really give you much of a burden."

He nods. "Okay, so then we should probably get started."

* * *

"U-um, thanks for the tutoring," you say whilst opening the door of the library, thus being greeted by the chilly autumn wind. "I was able to learn a lot and I might be able to pass the make-up exam."

"No problem," Kidou says as he walks with you, "I'm glad I was able to help you with the lesson. You're going to pass that test, no doubt about it."

You smile. "Thank you, Kidou."

"Yeah, well, it's pretty late; I'll walk you home." He checks the time on his phone and looks at you. "Where do you live?"

Your eyes widen at his offer. "T-there's no need for you to do that! I live really far from here, and it's probably not in the same route you use to go home."

"Nah, its fine. Besides, a girl shouldn't be walking alone during this time of the day." When I had still refused his suggestion, he sighs. "At least let me walk you to the station."

You have no choice but to give in and walk together to the station. It's a fifteen minute walk, and you can't help but think of a topic to talk about with the boy beside you. After a moment of silence, you try to spark a conversation.

"S-soccer, is it fun?" You say, startling Kidou. When he looks at you and doesn't answer, you continue. "I mean, everyone's talking about it, and I'm kind of curious."

You silently curse yourself. You're asking a member of the soccer club, of course he'll say that soccer is fun!

"It is," he says, much to your surprise, with a grin on his face. "It's more than just fun; it's like a part of my life now. Sometimes I even feel like I can't end the day without at least kicking the soccer ball or making a shoot. It helps me when I'm depressed, and I can actually relax when I'm doing something as simple as juggling the ball by myself."

You open your mouth to say something, but no words came out. You didn't expect an answer like _that_ to pop out of his mouth. You thought he would just say, "_Yeah, of course I do," _and the uncomfortable moment of silence would return. "I see."

"What about you? You're in the volleyball club, right?" He asks me. "Do you think it's a fun sport? Volleyball, I mean."

This question brings a smile to your face. "Of course it is. I've been playing it since I was a kid, and I feel like I'm connecting with the other team whenever I hit the ball to their side. It's like, you're _communicating _with other people who also love volleyball." You realize you're talking too much, so you quickly end your reply. "Well, that's what I think."

Before the two of you know it, you've already arrived at the train station and the next train would be arriving in five minutes.

"Well here we are," Kidou says as he walks with you to one of the empty benches.

You look down at your feet. "Yeah. Thanks again for tutoring me and coming with me to the station. I really appreciate it, Kidou."

The brunet smiles at you and takes out his phone. "I should probably get your e-mail." He murmurs.

"E-mail?" You ask. "What for?"

"S-since I'm probably going to tutor you again sometime this week, I'll need to communicate with you to talk about when and where our next session is going to be." Kidou looks away from you. "Don't misunderstand or anything,"

You laugh and give him your e-mail, and as you board the train going home, you can't help but wonder when you'd be meeting your tutor again.

_**Here it is! This is my very first OC x character chapter ever for the inazuma series. I guess most of you guys expected a confession followed by a kiss or something but nah, I mean they just met and you're going to fall in love with him that quick? Haha I've decided to take things slow, so please expect some chapters like this one to have no kiss scenes or any confessions 5 days after they meet. For the meantime, I'll be writing oneshots with the original inazuma eleven cast because I'm not yet watching inazuma eleven go and I want to know the characters when I watch them soon (im already on episode 86 so) If you have any suggestions on which character I should write about next, or criticisms, pm me or leave a review! **_


	2. two

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

(Warning – Tsurugi is kind of oc here sorz)

Tsurugi has been acting different towards you ever since you _accidentally _fractured your leg during soccer practice.

"Do you need anything?" he'd always ask you during his everyday visits in the hospital (after visiting his brother, of course) "Do you want me to go get you a drink or something?"

You raise one of your eyebrows. Last time you checked, Tsurugi Kyousuke wasn't _this_ nice to anyone in the soccer club when their legs got bruised or fractured. And it surely was a first to see the usually quiet forward to bombard you with numerous questions.

"I'm okay, Tsurugi," you say calmly. "Why'd you visit me today?"

Tsurugi averts his gaze from you and reaches his hand into his schoolbag. "Sensei told me to give you handouts." He pulls out the handouts and gives it to you.

"Thank you," you murmur, and you place the sheets of paper on the small table beside you. "You didn't really have to do this for me or anything –"

"Who says I'm doing this for you?" the awkward teenager says. "I visit my brother here every day, so it's practically okay for me to deliver these to you. Besides, you're running to be part of the top 10 of the first-years, right?"

"Oh." You nod, and you give the boy a smirk. "Thanks. I didn't know you're actually thinking about me, Tsurugi."

Tsurugi rolls his eyes, but his face doesn't show any violent expression.

"Do you…want to go for a walk?" he says, slowly. "I don't feel like going home yet."

You frown. "Oh yeah, I'd love to _walk_ with you, it's just that my leg's fractured."

"I know that, idiot," he says dryly, walking out of your room. "That's why I'm going to borrow a wheelchair. Wait for a bit."

Tsurugi leaves the room and closes the door, leaving you alone for a few minutes. You start to wonder about him, and why he's even keeping you company while you stayed in the hospital for the week. Sure, Tenma and the others would visit you after school, but not as often as Tsurugi would.

_He probably has a little cr—_

No, he's probably just looking out for his fellow teammates.

As you let out a sigh, Tsurugi arrives with a wheelchair. "Get in, loser," he says, referring to a line from a popular American movie. "We're going out for a short stroll."

"How was your week so far in the hospital?" Tsurugi asks you as he pushes you in the wheelchair.

"Honestly," you say, and frown. "I want to get out as soon as possible. The smell of disinfectant is irritating, and nobody ever talks to me, except you."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Not the awkward kind, but more of the quiet thoughts-to-self kind, if that made any sense. The two of you were outside the hospital now, and the autumn leaves were slowly detaching themselves from the tree branches.

After a few moments of walking, you feel Tsurugi stop pushing the wheelchair, and he sits down on a bench beside you. The view of the sunset was breathtaking.

"You know," Tsurugi breaks the silence and looks at the sunset. "Whenever I felt upset or frustrated, I come here and watch the sunset. And it never ceases to take my mind off of things. It's like—whenever I see this view, I already know what I should do next and how I can solve my problems."

"I kind of understand you," you smile at the view. Who knew Tsurugi could act like this? You only knew him as the quiet member of the soccer club, trying not to get involved in other people's problems. "Can I ask you something?"

"…What is it?"

"Why're you acting different towards me?" you ask. It was better to ask now than to not at all. "I-I mean, I just fractured my leg and you're suddenly visiting me every day, and I don't understand –"

"'_Just'_ fractured your leg? What if it actually broke and you couldn't play soccer forever?" His tone was stern, and his face was etched with worry.

You bite your lip. Tsurugi was right. You were lucky it was only a fracture that brought you to the hospital. If the injury was much worse, you didn't know what you'd do. "S-sorry. It's just that when the other teammates got injured and were sent to the hospital, you wouldn't visit them or anything. And I was wondering why you were acting like that."

When no response came from the boy beside you, you turn to look at him and find the slightly red Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi…?" You question, and he immediately stands and pushes the wheelchair to the direction of the hospital.

"I-it's getting late now, and I need to go home to finish my homework. You should be heading back to your room too," he says in a quiet and hurried tone. "I'll visit you again tomorrow."

"Is something wrong, Tsuru–"

"Nothing's wrong." He cuts you off, and in no time, you arrive in your room. You turn around to look at him, and you see that his face is redder than earlier.

"Tsurugi, your face is red."

"I know that, you idiot." He looks at anywhere but you, and suddenly, you get the message. The reason why he was _blushing_.

Your face breaks into a sly grin, and you bid him farewell as he walks away from your room. "I'm looking forward to your next visit, Tsurugi."

And you instantly explode in laughter as you see the boy's blush grow redder.

_**Oh ok im super sorry for super slow updates bc im really lazy to write and every time I actually start I end up not finishing it lmao ok im finally on inaire go (I can do GO characters now) and im in love with tsurugi and kariya theyre such qts and knkdlfnjdfeofi ok so um thanks for the support and all im so not proud of this chapter bc super short + tsurugi bby is oc and idk how to improve the chapter (maybe next time when im not so lazy anymore um) keep reviewing or requesting for characters, fave-ing, and/or following! Love u guys yay 3 **_


End file.
